


The Three Fs

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Frottage, Humiliation(mild), Implied Sexual Content, Jack gets off on violence, M/M, Naughty things in a war zone, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Established Relationship, Protective Behavior, SEP era, Semi-Public Masturbation(dry humping), Sexual Content, Stress boners, Top Gabriel, thigh humping, war buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Fight, flight, & fuck.Jack suffers stress boners in inappropriate situations; usually when their lives are on the line. It makes the battlefield very interesting(and dangerous), to say the least.Luckily for Jack, Gabriel is a very accommodating boyfriend.





	The Three Fs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt idea given anonymously. 
> 
> The premise was "Stress/fear boners, r76, pre-fall" ~ So, here it is! Hope you enjoy.

Being a soldier, you’re trained for every type of combat scenario. You’re screened and thrown into the fire just to see how you react, and your reaction times. How you react to stress, fear, pressure; all of it could save or lose lives. 

It was important to know limitations and reactions ahead of time.

That’s why drills and war games were so important. 

Well, both Jack and Gabriel had been put through the ringer before they had been inducted into the SEP and given new aliases. Just numbers; everyone started the same and was subjected to the same injections and trials. 

Out of the one hundred men and women introduced into the program, only twenty-eight had survived. 

The best of the best. 

Super humans; what the program had promised to turn the tides of war. 

Though, both of their reactions and abilities had been screened before the SEP. After the injections, well, things got a little different.

For Jack, anyway. 

Gabriel was familiar with fight or flight. The enhanced soldiers had been screened before to only react via fight. Only picked headstrong candidates that could run into a warzone despite their natural self-preservation instinct(able to override it) and use the adrenaline pumping through their bodies in a productive way. 

Flight wasn’t an option; not when so many were relying on you, not when the entire population of those war torn cities needed your bravery. 

But, during the injection phase, the chemicals had reacted inside of Jack’s body differently than inside Gabriel’s(he couldn’t attest that everyone in the SEP had reacted the same to the drugs, obviously some had died from the chemicals). Changing how he reacted to fear, pressure and stress. 

He was still a fighter, maybe even more aggressive than necessary(at times). But, he had obtained a new reaction which they had both dubbed ‘stress boners’. 

Rather, a third ‘F’. Jack reacted with his fight instinct and his instinct to fuck(biological imperative to procreate kicking in at the worst time with the threat of death or injury), which obviously, could be rather awkward. 

They’d figured it out during a sparring match, when it had first overtly happened in front of Gabriel. They’d wrestled, pinned, grappled as they usually did. But the more they rolled around, the more they grunted and sweated on each other. Gabriel had felt Jack’s dick digging into him every now and then as they rolled and repositioned. 

Gabriel, having harbored a crush on his blond bunk mate since the moment he met him, had been perversely hopeful. Thinking maybe Jack was reacting because he also had a crush on him and that his feelings might be reciprocated. 

Though, before he could make an ass of himself; having pinned Jack solidly to the mats. The blond had spilled the beans. Told him it was an after effect he had been trying to hide since the injections started. 

That he’d get hard on the practice range, running drills, and during the war games. Anything with high adrenaline and high stress for perfection made him horny. It got to the point that even though it was painful, he’d strap his dick down so when it did fill out, it was mostly hidden. 

Though, the thin gym shorts didn’t allow him to do much to hide it. 

Jack had only fought face to face with Gabriel before. This was the first time they wrestled, and despite Jack knowing this might(would) happen he had did it anyway. 

Gabriel could remember how embarrassed and red-faced and sputtering the country boy had been. Babbling apologies on top of explanations with the very real fear in his eyes as if expecting Gabriel to just drop him as a friend or be repulsed by him because of his bodily reactions(which he honestly couldn’t control). 

It was when Gabriel made up on the spot that ‘stress boners’ happened and it was no big deal. 

Honestly, at the time, Gabriel had no idea that this was a phenomenon, or anything based in fact. He’d just wanted to selfishly placate Jack and keep him as his friend, even if the crush he had was nagging at him to really do something about it.

Jack had been extremely relieved, and that had been that. 

But with Jack’s confession, it had only furthered Gabriel’s possessive side. Knowing that the blond got aroused in most extreme situations, he hadn’t wanted him to fight or wrestle with anyone else. 

Even if Jack believed that Gabriel said it was a common thing; he wasn’t comfortable enough to spar with other people, so it became a win win situation for the both of them. Also, the eventual catalyst to their relationship. 

So, years later, Gabriel finding himself in a war zone with Jack straddling his thigh wasn’t unusual. As common as it was dangerous, yet both of them by now realized how much of adrenaline junkies they were(if only in different ways). 

Just the two of them in a remote part of the facility they had been infiltrating. Gabriel had his shotguns propped on the rails in front of him, bracketed over Jack’s broad shoulders. Jack in turn had his heavy pulse rifle at his side in easy reach to lift and shoot should someone come up from behind. 

“This wasn’t entirely what I expected when I asked you to watch my back.” Gabriel joked, dark eyes trained forward for any sign of movement no matter how much he wanted to just watch Jack. Could see out of the corner of his eye, the blond’s flushed face and blown blue eyes as he lazily rutted against Gabriel’s strong meaty thigh. 

“Shut up.” Was Jack’s intelligent answer, could see his white teeth bite into his rosy bottom lip as he sucked in a noise of pleasure. 

The SEP despite increasing Jack’s libido and libido triggers, it had also made him extremely oversensitive. Simplest touches could set him off and his refractory period was insane. Sex was definitely a marathon effort between them; and it was one of Gabriel’s favorite ways to work out. 

This though, him horny and hard in a war zone. 

It did things to Gabriel. Made him feel overprotective of his fellow soldier. Felt like Jack was more vulnerable in his aroused state, brain foggy and reactions slower(though still faster than any normal person). 

It was why when there was a moment of reprieve they’d get Jack off. So he could clear the fog and get his head back on straight. As many times as they needed to, as often as they could(safely) without endangering anyone around them(including themselves). 

This was a common compromise, Jack dry humping him until he came in his pants like a teenager. 

But, it wasn’t working as quickly as usual. 

“Having an issue with getting off, sunshine?” Gabriel asked.

“Fuck.” Jack cursed, his entire body stuttering to the motion of his rolling hips. One hand was clamped onto Gabriel’s shoulder, the other holding his pulse rifle. Prepared, at any moment to spring into action, but for now his body was tense and focused solely on relief. Felt like he had been hard for hours, “Talk to me. Love your voice.” 

He leaned in, cheek to cheek, mouth warm against his ear, “Once we get out of this shit hole I’m going to fuck you good.” 

Jack’s fingers dug into the meat of his shoulder, his blue eyes glassy as he nosed at him(aware enough to keep watching Gabriel’s back), “Yeah?” 

“Not even going to wait until we’re back on base.” He rumbled, nipping at Jack’s ear, licking at the shell of it and smirking to the whimper he got. “Gonna fuck you on the plane back. Don’t care who watches.” 

“H-how?” He stuttered, and Gabriel could feel his cock straining against his thigh. Felt the impossible warmth and hardness of him; despite his best effort his own cock was trying to respond. 

“I’ll finger you open in the small shitty bathroom on that plane.” He said, voice husky, “Then we’re going to go back to our seats and you’re going to sit in my lap.” Their relationship wasn’t a secret; though despite Gabriel’s dirty talk, they had never done anything so overtly exhibitionist. Only things like this; deserted hallways or abandoned rooms, as ‘public’ as the spaces were, there had never been fear of a witness(none living, anyway). “Facing everyone.” 

“Gabe~.” He groaned, having the clear desperation to touch himself but he couldn’t. Was getting close, could tell by the jerky stutters of his hips and the little choked sounds he was making in his throat. 

“I’ll grab your throat and make sure you can’t make any sounds. I’ll bite the back of your neck and won’t let you go anywhere.” He said possessively, to which Jack swallowed back a keen. “I’ll pull your pants and underwear down just enough so I can get my wet cock inside.” 

“Yes,” He gasped, face hot against Gabriel’s, “Please~!” 

“I won’t expose you, I won’t let anyone see your pretty dick, or let them hear the sweet sounds you make.” He promised darkly, “You’re mine, all of this is mine.” He fought the urge to turn his head, to bite into Jack’s neck. Wanted badly to get his hands on him, but he couldn’t. They were on a mission, this was all they could have. 

“Yours~! God, Gabriel, please!” He couldn’t help it when his gravelly voice cracked, too loud; bearing down onto the offered thigh. 

“I’m going to fuck your ass and get myself off.” He said, “Don’t care if you come.” 

That did it. 

Jack tensed and Gabriel felt the wetness bleed over his clothing. Couldn’t help kissing Jack’s temple, his ear and down his jawline as his lover fought through the aftershocks of his sudden high. 

“Good?” He asked after a moment, listening to Jack catch his breath, could smell semen above everything else(with how close they were squished together). 

“Mhm.” He affirmed, just a lazy sound, barely a word at all. 

Suddenly, he heard movement. Bootsteps just beyond the hallway they were hunkered down in.

“Gotta move.” 

Jack got up immediately, back into fight mode. Gabriel stood up a second later and the two ran towards the direction of the foreign noise, guns up. 

Back to business.


End file.
